The Voice of Bergjlot
'' "''Hear me, oh Lady of the Stars! Please regard me as worthy of your attention! Mistress of Whispers, Mother of Secrets and Lady of the Void! For I have brought you a sacrifice! The One of the Void! She who listens! The Granter of Luck!" The Voice of Bergjlot is one of the mysterious oracles that exist in the world. Excerpt Many have spoken those words. Common folk, those of both low and high nobility. Past clan leaders and heroes. Those desperate and those brave enough to try to unravel their destiny. Those who desired to seek the salvation of learning and knowing. And some who just were desperate for hearing more words of Bergjlot, the Chonobi Goddess of Secrets. Despite being a goddess from the Chonobi pantheon, this hasn't kept others such as Yakimara or Taika away from seeking the goddess's advice. For those who consider themselves brave enough can travel to the island of Rún, in the present day Imperial Whirlpool province. There they can easily ask directions and if stumbling on a helpful soul, they will be granted directions to the tallest mountain of the isle. Otherwise known as Sigrún's Spear. There are some who claim that they have heard whispers in their mind when approaching the mountain. Whispers that were too soft from understanding what they tried to convey. There are many that claim that the whispers are from Bergjlot herself. Tempting many with the promises of secrets or even warning the unworthy to turn back. To not venture further. Once, I met an old man that claimed different. He believed that those whispers weren't from Bergjlot but from those who venture into the Void. Those who seek the Goddess there, hoping to find her and not knowing that they can be heard by those who venture towards Sigrún's Spear. I tried to learn more from this old man but he refused to speak further. If I wanted to learn, I had to venture myself and find the Whisperer. Then the most extraordinary thing happened. When I blinked, the man was gone. No trace was left of him and nobody seemed to have noticed it that a greybeard just seemed to vanish from existence. If you venture towards Sigrún's Spear, you will have to climb a path that leads upwards. The path isn't as difficult as I had expected it to be. It was in a way very soothing and this might have been because I went alone. Or because I felt that I was at the end of my journey. Regardless, when I reached the end of the path, I found myself staring into a cavern. The opening is approximately large enough to allow three tall men to stand on each other's shoulders before touching the ceiling. It is broad enough to allow five adults to walk next to one another. The walls are smooth and there is nobody that seems to be guarding the entrance. Walking deeper into the darkness, I didn't feel wary or anxious. Which was odd for I have been always scared of the dark ever since I was a child, a fear that didn't ever past away. Eventually, I would see a glint of light up ahead. For a moment, I would stand still and watch it. A moment of doubt caught me but soon the whispers soothed and dispelled my fear that I wasn't worthy. Reaching the source of light, I would reach a spacious room. Lighted by many candles, I wasn't sure what to think or feel. The room was circular and there were many symbols that I recognised on the walls. But also symbols that I never had seen or understood from a first glimpse. Despite two decades worth of studies into the mythos and culture of the Chonobi. In the middle of the room, a woman sat in a simple wooden chair. She assured me with a soft smile that she had been expecting. More fascinating, she knew my name and beckoned me to come closer. I engaged with this woman, who introduced herself as the Whisperer. But before I could make my request, I had to appease Bergjlot with a sacrifice. Knowing the risks and feeling a sting of fear, I still followed through. I accepted the sacrifice and the woman spilt some of my blood. Strangely enough, I felt no pain as she used a knife to carefully, almost motherly, tore through my arm's skin with the steel blade. The blood would be flowing into a wooden cup. The ritual that followed will forever stay with me. Now I bear the many scars and I have let my blood be spilt many times to learn and hear answers from the Goddess. The whispers are growing stronger, more audible. Perhaps tomorrow... They won't be whispers anymore... - Excerpt from Maa of Hibashi's essay "The Lure of the Prophecies" The Rules The Whisperer is bound to a few rules according to myths and written sources, which also detail about her abilities. # One's identity seems to be known to the Whisperer. # The whispers that can be heard on one's way to Sigrún's Spear are quite faint but those who are familiar with the Chonobi language seem to recognise some of it - yet, never able to fully understand the meaning of the whispers. # Any sacrilege committed to the place or Whisperer shall be punished. # The Whisperer can reveal one's destiny, if the Goddess herself will allow such a secret to be spilled. # A sacrifice of blood has to be made. The weight of the sacrifice can vary heavily. From a simple cut that allows blood to flow from the one requesting an audience to promising the life of a future firstborn. The results of a pact made with the Whisperer seems to be unavoidable once made. # If one presses their luck, they might risk that the Whisperer vanishes for a good time - ending one's audience with the voice of Bergjlot. Category:Oracle Category:Religion